


In Wait

by cassieandra



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieandra/pseuds/cassieandra
Summary: Short one-shot for a writing challenge from long ago...the challenge was to have an Evil!Sarah. She ended up being a very prideful Sarah, who believes she has enough control over magic to take the Labyrinth.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 12





	In Wait

The night was rapidly drawing to a close. Every creature had left the room, and she was alone in it's comfortable familiarity. Sighing with content, she lay back on her bed, cradling a stuffed bear. Everything will change now, she thought to herself.

And things did change. Slowly but surely, she changed. Sarah Williams, Labyrinth-Solver, she thought proudly to herself as she gazed into her mirror. With a flick of her hand she brushed her long dark tresses over her shoulder. Her hair had grown, so much longer than before, and so much wilder. Her moss-green eyes shone hot and bright in the low light of her room, glancing again towards her reflection. The years had been kind to Sarah, she had grown into a breathtaking beauty with all the elegance and grace of a queen. She glided through her life with an air of confidence and power that left mortal men dazzled and awed in her presence, and a small smile tugged at her lips at the thought.

Idly, she rolled a sparkling crystal across her hand, letting the orb capture rays of moonlight. The crystals had come to her after her first year from the Labyrinth. They rolled slowly to her feet in innocent curiosity. Patiently she coaxed them, she seduced them, she harnessed their power, bending them to her will. Sarah had always been one who took what she wanted. After years of dwelling on the thought, Sarah knew exactly what she wanted.

It was only fair, after all. She had beaten him at his own game, and it was time for her to collect her winnings. If need be, she could beat him again. She  _ would _ beat him again. She would have him bound in chains, begging for her mercy. She would consume him, she would have his soul. She would have his Labyrinth. She tossed her crystal into the air and laughed, and the sound blazed through the night like a bonfire.

***

The stars above the Labyrinth gleamed, shimmering in anticipation. The King in his tower raised his eyes toward the night sky in quiet thought. She was coming back to him, at long last. He could feel her presence coming closer, like the sound of a tidal wave rearing up to crash along the shore. She had stepped into his Labyrinth. He could go to her, run to her, hold her and take her away to his castle on the brush of a wing, but he only waited. Patiently, silently for this beautiful child to make her own way through to her king. He had been waiting for years for her to come, thirteen more hours made little difference. A crystal rolled across the ground behind him, stopping under the windowsill. Jareth tossed a glance over his shoulder and raised one delicate brow. It was a curious thing, their betrayal of him. They left, only a few at a time, to roll silently to her feet and show her their wonders. It would interest him to see how his Sarah had taken to the raw magic inside them. Raising his hand, he brought the sphere to his fingertips and turned his gaze back to the night sky.

***

Sarah strode through the gates of the Goblin City and through the great doors of the castle. No creatures stood in her way, no friends trailed after her, and each door opened before her in expectation. She had flown through the Labyrinth with fierce determination in her eyes, touching the stones and walls possessively.

_ Mine _ . She thought as she marched into the throne room. The room was silent and dim, lit only by the flickering light of candles throughout the room. Her eyes traveled across the room to settle on a dark figure. He sat idly on his throne, riding crop tapping lightly against his boot. His mismatched eyes turned to meet her green, and he grinned predatory as shadow and firelight danced across his features. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw the man she meant to have, the king that had plagued her thoughts for so many years.  _ Oh yes, _ she thought.  _ I will have this or none else. _

"Good evening, Sarah." His smooth voice flowed gently into the silence, like silk over flesh. The echoes swirled around her as a breeze, rustling through her dark hair and brushing with light touch against her jaw line. She faltered only once, her eyes fluttering closed and her breath catching in her throat. Quickly recovering, Sarah tilted her head to the side and smiled gently.

"Jareth..." She breathed, taking a step closer to him.

In a blur of shadow he was there behind her, close enough for her to feel the heat of his skin. Gloved hands grasped her arms, firm but gentle, and she felt the air stir besides her ear.

"Why is it you are here, dear one?"

"Through dangers untold..." she whispered softly. Turning herself in his hold she let her eyes travel over his body, marveling in what was before her. Mouth set in a sly smirk, she placed her hands unabashedly on his chest, grasping at the satin of his shirt, then snaking upwards to tangle in his light hair. "And hardships unnumbered..." she spoke confidently.  _ He is mine. _ His hands moved against her back, massaging gently and pushing her closer.

"Sarah." The word sounded with a low and vicious growl deep in his throat, then surfaced and rolled from his lips gently, covering her like velvet. He brought his face down to hers, lips just brushing the corner of her eye. "Why is it you have come, dear one?"

She lifted her face brashly, her eyes lit with feral hunger. "You had made me an offer, Goblin King. I have come to see if it still holds."

Jareth grasped her waist firmly, and moved his lips to brush her forehead. "Ah but sweet, you have brought nothing to bargain with. What would I have from you, dear one?"

"Take the child." Sarah said in a rush of breath.

A chuckle emerged from Jareth's throat in amusement. "What's said is said, darling Sarah. There is nothing left there to take, and I would have a richer prize."

Sarah's eyes closed and she drew in a shuddering breath. "What is it you would have, Jareth?"

With a laugh that erupted from his mouth like a volcano, Jareth raised his hand to cup her cheek, lifting her face to his. "I would have all of you!" With that he plunged his lips into hers. She rose up to meet him, feeling heat and fire pouring from him and consuming it greedily. She pressed her body against his own, hands gripping his shoulders tightly, persistently trying to gain control of the kiss. She pushed on relentlessly, forcing his step backwards. It was then he broke from her lips. His face dark and expression fierce, he gripped her chin, thumb pressing hard against her neck.

"Sarah," he said with a growl. "Fear me, love me,  _ do as I say! _ You need discipline, dear one, or I will have none of you." Lips set in a thin line, he released her face from his grasp, moving his hand to gently run down her sides, lightly trailing fingertips along her waist. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," he chanted softly, gently, the sound of his voice melodious and his warm lips pressed against her hair. "Let in your King. Let me lead you into my world, sweet child, and I will give you wonders."

Sarah broke away from him, tearing herself from his warmth. She laughed, the sound cruel and empty. "Your world, Goblin King? My wonders are laid before me, I need no one to lead me to them." She spat back at him. " I am a woman grown, and I will take what I have won." Twisting her hand, she summoned a crystal from the air. "You have no power over me!" She screamed with rage.

With disappointment and pity in his eyes, Jareth twisted his hand. The crystal vanished, and a cold wind rushed through the room, snuffing the candles and plunging all into darkness. Sarah's prideful self-confidence drained from her, like water from a sieve, and she suddenly felt more terribly frightened then she could ever remember being. Jareth's voice echoed through the room, wild and harsh.

"Did you think this still a game, mortal child?"

Sarah felt the ground change beneath her feet, and the air grow damp and chill. The silence stretched thin as she stood trembling in the dark. As the pounding of her heart subsided, Sarah heard water dripping slowly in the distance. Dropping to her knees, Sarah felt about at the ground. Rocks and dirt met her fingertips, she shook violently in realization. A memory surfaced at the back of her mind, rushing forward so that she couldn't hide from it.

_ An oubliette is a place you put people, to forget about 'em _ .

Eyes widening in horror, Sarah opened her mouth wide, and screamed.

***

High in the castle, Jareth sat in his tower, face turned towards the sky. The stars were fading, slowly, in solemn disappointment. Dawn's soft colors glowed at the edge of the sky. With a sigh, the King twirled a crystal in a gloved hand, and waited.


End file.
